Das Böse ruht nie
by MrMelchiah
Summary: Erneut bedrohen die Herzlosen die Welten und wieder muss Sora sie retten. Sora lernt was sein Schlüsselschwert wirklich kann und mach sich mit Riku und Kairi auf den weg die Welten erneut vor der Dunkelheit zu retten. Spielt 1 Jahr nach KH2. Das Rating wird sich im laufe der Geschichte warscheinlich ändern.
1. Die Seele eines Schlüsselschwertes

**So das hier ist eine verbesserte Version des ersten Kapitels da ich meine erste Version davon etwas unübersichtlich fand**

* * *

><p><span>Prolog:<span>

Ein Mann ganz gekleidet in Schwarz stand des

Nachts draußen auf einem Platz um ihn herum

viele Gebäude hell erleuchtet.

Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel ganz in Gedanken versunken plötzlich

erlischt ein Stern dann noch einer.

Der Mann war keines Weg überrascht er murmelte nur :

_Es wird Zeit das der Junge sich wieder_

_seiner Bestimmung zu wendet hoffentlich hat er Trainiert._

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Mann sich

um ging einige Schritte und verschwand im Schatten.

All das hatte keiner gesehen nur ein Junge

doch als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte hielt er alles für einen Traum.

**Kapitel 1: Die Seele eines Schlüsselschwertes**

Es war schwarz als Sora die Augen öffnete war das erste was er dachte `Wo bin ich dieser Ort ist mir so vertraut`

Als Sora nach Unten blickte wusste er wo er sich befand. Unter ihm befand sich eine Plattform die Sora mit seinem Schlüsselschwert darstellte. Es war die Plattform seines Herzens jeder Mensch hatte eine jede stellte was anderes dar aber nur die Schlüsselschwertträger sind in der Lage sie zu betreten.

Kaum hatte Sora die Plattform betreten hörte oder viel mehr fühlte er eine Stimme den hören konnte er nichts dennoch wusste er das etwas gesagt wurde. ``Sora`` sagte die stimme ``hör mich an ich habe dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen...``

Die Stimme wurde von Sora unterbrochen ``Warte wer bist du und was tust du in meinem Herzen und bist du nicht die Stimme von damals als mein Abenteuer begann?_.``_

``Das Stimmt`` antwortete die Stimme. ``Ich bin die Stimme von damals und ich bin in deinem Herzen weil dein Herz das was mich bei dir hält. Ich bin dein Schlüsselschwert oder besser gesagt die Seele deines Schlüsselschwertes.``

``Was?`` Sora war sichtlich überrascht. ``Seit wann? warum? woher? warum gerade jetzt wo ich anfangen wollte normal zu verstand gar nichts mehr er sah sich nur verständnislos um als habe er die Hoffnung irgendwo die Antwort auf seine frage zu finden.

``Beruhige dich und lass mich erklären.`` fing die Stimme an.`` Jedes Schlüsselschwert hat von Anfang an eine Seele und mit Anfang meine ich sobald es das erste mal von seinem Meister gerufen wird`` erklärte die Stimme.

``Und diese Seele besteht aus einem Teil der Seele des Meisters. Meistens reden wir nicht mit unseren Meistern außer wenn es ein Notfalls ist. So wie jetzt denn es braut sich ein großes Unheil zusammen ein Stern nach dem anderen verlischt.``

´´Nicht schon wiederwurde das Schwert von Sora unterbrochen.

``Dürfte ich nun fortfahren?`` sagte die Stimme. Sora nickte.

``Also wie ich sagte immer mehr Sterne erlöschen wie es scheint breitet sich die Dunkelheit wieder aus doch dieses mal ist sie in keiner dir oder mir bekannten Welt ich weiß nur wenig über den Stützpunkt der Herzlosen`` erklärte ihm die Stimme.

``Aber offenbare haben sie sich in einer Welt nieder gelassen welche den Namen "Hyrule" trägt. Die Bewohner dieser Welt scheinen aber noch nicht alle zu Herzlosen geworden zu sein wir müssen da hin und sie stoppen bevor sie sich noch weiter ausbreiten. Also hol Kari und Riku und steig in den Gummi-Jet.`` fügte die Stimme hinzu

``Woher weißt du das ...`` fingt Sora an wurde aber von der Stimme unterbrochen

``Ich bin ein Teil von dir ich weiß alles was du weißt und noch mehr also los es wird zeit die Welt ein weiteres mal zu retten


	2. Guten Morgen Sora

Notiz des Autors :

Da es im ersten Kapitel so unübersichtlich war habe ich beschlossen das ganze anders zu machen:

Gedanken '.. ' Wörtliche Rede "..."

Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit ich hatte mit einigen dingen zu kämpfe

Kritik wird gewünscht und gefördert.

Änderungsnotiz: Da ich dieses Kapitel nicht sehr gelungen fand habe ich erstens den Kapitalnamen und zweitens ein wenig was am Inhalt.

**Kapitel 2:**

**Guten Morgen Sora**

Der nächste Morgen brach an.

"Sora, Sora jetzt wach doch endlich auf" ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren stand in Soras Zimmer. "Mir war zwar schon immer klar das du schlafen kannst wie ein Stein aber das ist einfach lächerlich !" ein Junge mit langen platinblonden Haaren betrat das Zimmer "was ist wacht er nicht auf ?". "Ja Riku er schläft einfach weiter" antwortete das Mädchen. " Ich hab da so ne Idee, Kari bleibt du kurz hier und versuch weiter ihn zu wecken" Riku ging aus dem Zimmer. "Die Welten sind in Gefahr und Sora schläft wie ein Stein, typisch" murmelte Kairi, sie sah sich ein wenig in Soras Zimmer um es hatte sich seit ihrem ersten Abenteuer nicht viel verändert Sora schien es zu gefallen wie es ist "genau so unordentlich wie vor zwei Jahren Sora hält wohl nicht viel vom Aufräumen" Kairi sah Sora an und musste daran denken was sie bereits alles erlebt haben er hatte so viel auf sich genommen nur um sie zu retten.

Riku kam wieder rein in seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine Wasserpistole. "Wo hast du die denn jetzt her ?" fragte Kairi. "Ah die habe ich vor längerer Zeit Soras Mutter gegeben denn sie eignet sich gut um Sora zu wecken" kam die Antwort von Riku. Kairi hob die Augenbraue sagte aber nichts. Riku richtete die Wasserpistole auf Sora und dachte ' hoffentlich hat seine Mutter kaltes Wasser rein getan' er feuerte einen dünnen Wasserstrahl auf Soras Gesicht ab. Und es wirkte Sora sprang mir erhobenem Schlüsselschwert aus dem Bett uns sagt verschlafen "Kommt her ihr Herzlosen ich mache euch fertig ." Riku, welcher sich sehr beherrschen musste um nicht los zu lachen sagte " Es ist alles gut Sora hier sind keine Herzlosen." Sora sah Riku verärgert an und sagte "wachrütteln wäre auch gegangen." "Nein bei deinem Schlaf geht so was nicht und außerdem ist es immer wieder witzig" erwiderte Riku. "Haha ich lach mich tot" Sora sah seine Freunde verärgert an. Von Kairi war ein leises Kicher zu hören

Dann sah Sora das Kairi auch da war. Er wurde rot denn er trug nur seine Unterhosen. Er sah zu ihr rüber und sage leicht verlegen "äh Kairi ... könntest du dich kurz umdrehen". Auch Kairi wurde rot da ihr erst jetzt auffiel das er nur Unterwäsche an hatte. Sie drehte sich um, während Riku sich das ganze leicht amüsiert ansah. Als Sora sich fertig angezogen hatte sagte er Kairi Bescheid. Er trug die Sachen die er am Anfang seines zweiten Abenteuers von den drei Feen erhalten hatte. 'Er sieht gut aus' dachte Kairi und wurde wieder rot. Sie und Sora waren zwar zusammen aber sie wurde immer wieder aufs neue verlegen wenn sie an ihn dachte. "Also warum weckt ihr mich so früh" fragte Sora seine Freunde leicht verärgert (zur Information es ist 13 Uhr und Samstag). "Ah wir wollten dich davon abhalten den halben Tag zu verschlafen und das die Welten in Gefahr sind das hat noch Zeit" antwortete Riku mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. 'Ich hasse es wenn er versucht lustig zu sein' dachten sowohl Kairi als auch Sora.

"Woher wisst ihr das denn " fragte Sora verwirrt bevor ihm einfiel das Kairi und Riku ja auch Schlüsselschwertträger waren und es sicher von ihren Schwertern erfahren hatten. "Vergesst die frage hat sich erledigt" sagte Sora hastig. "Gut da wir alle Bescheid wissen sollten wir Vorbereitungen für den Start treffen" meinte Kairi. Da keiner der Jungs etwas einzuwenden hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Auf dem weg nach draußen begegneten sie Soras Mutter " habt ihr ihn endlich wach bekommen, gut" sagte sie und sah ihren Sohn an. Soras Mutter hatte erstaunlich wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Sora. Sie war Blond und ihre Haare hingen wie Vorhänge an ihr herunter und außerdem war sie relativ klein Sora war gut einen Kopf größer als sie. Er kam wohl mehr nach seinem Vater, aber eine Sache hatte er von seiner Mutter sie hatten beide strahlend blaue Augen.

Sie verschwand kurz in der Küche und rief "setzt euch doch Kinder ich mache euch was zu Essen. Immerhin wird es Zeit fürs Mittagessen und für Sora Zeit fürs Frühstück." Aus dem Esszimmer war einstimmiges Gelächter zu hören. Im Esszimmer hingen Bilder von Sora, seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Doch von Soras Vater gab es nur noch Bilder denn er war seit dem ersten auftauchen der Herzlosen verschwunden wahrscheinlich haben ihn die Schatten verschluckt. Sora sah das Bild seines Vaters traurig an. Seine Freunde wollten ihn trösten doch sie wussten nicht wie. Nach dem Essen verließen sie das Haus. Draußen schien die auf das Friedliche Dorf am Meer.


	3. Destiny Island

So hier das nächste Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch (ich versuche die späteren länger zu machen) .

Bitte ignoriert die Rechtschreibfehler (so fern welche drin sind)

**Kapitel 3: Destiny Island**

Es war ein schöner Sommertag auf Destiny Island. Die Sonne schien, es war warm und alles wirkte friedlich denn niemand außer den drei Freunden wusste etwas von der Gefahr die im Anmarsch war. "Ahh was für ein schöner Tag" sagte Sora und streckte sich. "Stimmt schade das wir gehen müssen ohne zu wissen wann und ob wir jemals zurückkehren" sagte Riku und machte dabei ein Gesicht als würden sie zu ihrem Henker gehen. "Mein Gott Riku du bist so ein Pessimist wenn wir zusammen halten kann uns nichts passieren" sagte Kairi aufmunternd."Nun so viel Zeit in der Dunkelheit geht eben nicht spurlos vorüber" antwortete der Platinblonde und sah in den Himmel. Sora sah seinen Freund an und dachte 'armer Riku die Zeit in der Dunkelheit scheint nicht ohne gewesen zu sein, was ihm wohl alles passiert ist?'. Kairi, welche vor den beiden lief, drehte sich um und meinte lächelnd "aber jetzt bist du hier und nicht in der Dunkelheit also lächle doch mal". Riku konnte nicht anders als auch zu lächeln denn niemand konnte ein trauriges Gesicht machen wenn Kairi lächelt es war wirklich ansteckend. "Geht doch" sagte Sora lachend. 'Was würde ich nur ohne die beiden tun? Irgendwo Trübsal blasen wahrscheinlich' dachte der Angesprochene.

"Dann wäre das jetzt geklärt" meinte Sora. "Aber eine Frage bleibt - was sollen wir machen? Jetzt losgehen? Oder erst später?" fragte Kairi. "Ich denke wir sollten erst Morgen gehen damit uns vorbereiten können" antwortete Riku. "Warum das? Die Herzlosen warten ja auch nicht" fragte Sora verwundert. "Ganz einfach" meinte Kairi "dann haben wir auch Zeit uns zu verabschieden und außerdem ist heute unsere Abschlussfeier". "Ah ja genau aber wenn wir warten könnte es zu spät sein" sagte Sora. "Aber wenn wir jetzt gehen wird man uns vermissen und außerdem kann es nicht schaden wenn wir uns vorbereiten" sagte Riku. "Okay wir gehen Morgen aber dafür gehen wir Morgen früh" gab sich Sora geschlagen. Damit gaben sich die Freunde zufrieden. Da sie noch Zeit hatten bis zur Feier, welche am Abend stattfindet, gingen die drei los um einige Sachen zu besorgen. "Also was werden wir brauchen?" fragte Sora. "Auf jedenfall mal Essen und Wasser wir wissen zwar nicht ob wir das nicht vielleicht dort bekommen aber besser ist es" meinte Riku. "Wir sollten noch Taschenlampen und Streichhölzer mitnehmen" fügte Kairi dem noch hinzu. "Und Schlafsäcke sollten wir nicht vergessen" sagte Sora.

Wären die Freunde sich berieten was sie mit nehmen sollten kamen sie an den Dorfplatz. Es war nicht viel los die meisten Leute waren wahrscheinlich am Strand. Die Gründe warum die Freunde zum Platz gingen waren bereits vor Ort es waren Wakka, Selphie und Tidus. "Ah da seit ihr endlich was hat so lange gedauert" begrüßte sie Selphie. "Sora wollte mal wieder nicht aufwachen" antwortete Riku. "Typisch für ihn" meinte Tidus. "Jaja genug von mir. Warum wolltet ihr das wir herkommen" mischte Sora sich ein. "Wir wollen das ihr uns bei den Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussfeier helft" antwortete Wakka. "Ah ja Riku danke das du auch hilfst, immerhin hattest du deinen Abschluss ja schon" meinte Selphie. "Das tu ich doch gerne" sagte Riku. "Hey was ist mit mir immerhin war mein Abschluss auch schon und ich helfe trotzdem" sagte Wakka gespielt traurig. "Dir natürlich auch danke Wakka" sagte Kairi. Die sechs Freunde machten sich auf zur Stadthalle, wo die Abschlussfeier stattfinden soll. Als sie die Halle betraten waren die Vorbereitungen bereits in vollem Gange. "Hallo Leute" schallte es den Freunden von allen Seiten entgegen. Den Freunden kam ein Mann entgegen, er war ca. 1.90 groß, breitschultrig mit braunen kurzen Haaren und einem Anzug. "Guten Tag, Kinder" sagte der Mann und schüttelte jedem die Hand. "Guten Tag Herr, Direktor" antworteten sie. "Was führt sie hier her" fragte Sora. "Ich muss doch bei den Vorbereitungen helfen" antwortete er. Mit diesen Worten führte er sie durch die Halle und besprach mit ihnen einige Dinge.

Währenddessen...

"Komm... wir [keuch] müssen... hier... weg" sagte der junge Mann. "Ich...kann nicht [keuch] ich bin völlig... fertig" antwortete die junge Frau. Der Mann blieb stehen. "Dann trage [keuch] ich dich" sagte er und hob sie an. "Aber schaffst du das überhaupt" sagte sie besorgt. "Ja das..." ein Schatten legte sich über die beide, nur der Schrei der Frau war noch zu hören.


	4. Gefangen

_**.Notiz des Autors: Das Kapitel hat mich etwas mehr Zeit gekostet und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Verbesserungs vorschläge für die Zukunft und Konstruktive Kritik jeder art sind erwünscht, erlaubt und gefördert. (wer einen rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihnbehalten)**_

**Kapitel 4: Gefangen**

Es war ein schöner Tag in Twillight Town alles war ruhig nur ein einzelner Junge lief ziellos durch die Stadt. Er war ganz alleine niemand sonst war auf den Straßen der Stadt unterwegs es war als wären alle anderen Bewohner verschwunden. Dieser Junge war Roxas und dieses Twillight Town war nicht das echte es war eine Projektion von Erinnerungen. In Warheit befand Roxas sich schon seit langem in Soras Herzen dazu verdammt dort zu lebe so lange Sora lebt.

Roxas hatte gedacht er würde einfach verschwinden und eins mit Sora werden doch dem war nicht so, er und Sora waren zwar eins doch Roxas war immer noch da und lebte in Soras Herzen weiter. Roxas sah zum Himmel hinauf er hatte gespürt das Sora grade geweckt worden war. Er selbst schlief schon längst nicht mehr in seinem Zustand brauchte er weder Schlaf noch Essen oder Wasser. Eine Welle vonn Selbstmitleid übermannt ihn, das passierte nicht zum ersten mal des öfteren war Roxas so sehr in Selbstmitleid versunken das er sich so sehr zurück zog das Sora ihn mit seine Geist nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

'Warum ich. Warum. Das ist nicht fair` dachte Roxas wie schon so oft. Er hatte alles aufgegeben was ihm lieb und teuer war damit Sora erwachen konnte und das war der Dank? Gefangen im Herzen seines Jemandes unfähig diesen Ort zu verlassen. Roxas dachte an alles was er aufgegeben hatte. Axel welcher gestorben war um Sora zu retten. Seine Freiheit welche im so wichtig gewesen war als er die Organistation verließ. Seine Freunde aus Twillight Town, auch wenn sie nur in der virtuellen Kopie der echten waren, im wirklichen Twillight Town hätten sie auch Freunde werden können. Er sah sich um. Warum war diese Projektion sein Gefängnis warum nicht irgend eine andere Erinnerung. Der Grund war ihm eigentlich klar, mit diesem Ort verband er seine schönsten erinnerungen. Da wären das Eisessen mit Xion und Axel, aber auch die Zeit im virtuellen Twillight Town das war zwar alles nicht echt gewesen aber es war schön.

Eine Träne rannte über Roxas Wange. Er wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über sowas seit er in Soras Herzen war konnte er auch richtig Fühlen. Anfangs hatten ihn die Gefühle überwältigt und verwirrt doch mitlerweile hatte er sie im Griff, meistens jedenfalls. Roxas ging weiter er hatte entschieden zum dem Ort zu gehen wo er und die anderen sich im virtuellen Twillight Town immer getroffen hatten. Als dort ankam setzte er sich auf das alte Sofa und dachte nach über sich, über seine Situation, über Sora und die Welt nach. Das tat er öfter es half ihm dabei bei verstand zu bleiben. Auch wenn er hier gefangen war gab es auch gute dinge daran. Sora unterhielt sich oft mit ihm, immerhin befand sich dieser Ort in seinem Herzen, doch auch Soras Freunde unterhielte sich mit über Sora und durch Kairi konnte auch Namine mit ihm reden.

Roxas fühlte das Sora grade auf dem weg ins Dorf war aber das interessiert ihn weniger das was ihn wirklich interressiert war die Tatsache das die Herzlosen wieder ein mal die Welten bedrohten. "Wie kann es sein das sie schon wieder so viel Macht erlangt haben?" murmelte Roxas zu sich selbst. Roxas wusste auch nicht was da los war deshalb gab er es auf darüber nach zu denken. Er spazierte weiter durch die Straßen der Stadt, auf der suche nach einer Beschäftigung. Roxas kam an dem Riss in der Mauer der von Twillight Town vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zum verlassenen Anwesen. Er ging durch den Wald und stand schließlich vor dem verlassenen Anwesen.

Der anblick des alten und verlassenen Anwesen weckte jedes mal erinnerungen in Roxas. Erinnerungen an seine Zeit im digitalen Twillight Town. Damals hatte er mit Pence, Heyner und Olette die Wunder von Twillight Town erforscht. Eines dieser Wunder hatte mit dem Anwesen zu tun gehabt. Das Wunder war gewesen das sich die Vorhänge in einem Zimmer bewegten als würde jemand durch sehen und außerdem hieß es das es ein Mädchen wäre das da durch schaut. Roxas Freunde dachten es wäre nur der Wind der durch das Anwesen wehte. In warheit war es Namine gewesen die im Anwesen gewohnt hatte wenn sie das digitale Twillight Town besuchte um nach Roxas zu sehen. Es war auch der Ort an dem Roxas seine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen und erkannt hatte das er in einem Computerprogramm war. Er verdankte diese Erkenntnis Axel, welche alles daran gesetzt hatte erst ihn und dann Sora zu retten aber dafür sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Roxas betrat das Anwesen. Es war ihm leider nicht möglich gewesen das ganze Gebäude zu rekonstruieren da weder er noch Sora jemals in jedem Raum gewesen waren. Roxas ging in den Raum in dem Namine immer gewesen war, wo auch viele ihrer Bilder hingen. Es war für Roxas nicht einfach gewesen auch die Bilder von Namine zu rekonstruieren aber dankr Sora, der für ihn einige male im richtigen Anwesen gewesen war, hatte er es geschafft. Er setzte sich hin und starrte die Bilder an. Ein wichtiger Grund warum Roxas so traurig war ist der das er Namine nie wieder sehe würde. Er konnte zwar über Sora und Kairi mit ihr reden aber das war kein ersatz für ein richtiges Gespräch. Warum empfand er so für Namine er hatte sich doch nur flüchtig gekannt. War es vielleicht eine Projektion von Soras gefühlen für Kairi. Roxas war es egal er wusste nur eines und zwar das ihm Namine wichtig war.

Er starrte weiter auf die Bilder und fasste schließlich einen Entschluss: Er würde sein dasein hier beenden. Es war nicht das erste mal das Roxas darüber nachdachte aber jedes mal hatte ihn Sora wieder aufgemuntert aber jetzt tat Soras das nicht da er nichts bemerkte. Roxas betrat den Teil von Soras Herzen wo dessen Erinnerungen gespeichert sind. Roxas dachte das er selbst eigentlich nicht mehr als ein haufen Erinnerungen die sich weigerten zu verblassen. Also suchte er eine gewisse stelle in Soras erinnerungen und zwar eine große Lücke welche die Zeit in Schloss des Entfallens darsntellte. Roxas idee war diese Lücke zu betreten und sich so mit wie eine Erinnerung in nichts aufzulösen. Doch Roxas konnte es ncht es war als wäre dort eine Wand die verhinderte das er diese Lücke betrat. `Werde ich hier bis zu Soras Lebensende gefangen sein?` fragte sich Roxas. Roxas kannte die Antwort sie war Ja.


	5. Der letzte Abend

_**Anmerkung: So das ist mein nun längstes Kapitel (Was auch der Grund ist das es so lange gedauert hast). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wie immer ist Kritik erwünscht.**_

__**Kapitel 5: Der letzte Abend**

Sora war grade dabei ein Spruchband, auf dem ``Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss`` stand, aufzuhängen. Plötzlich ergriff ihn eine tiefe Trauer. Er stand da wie gelähmt bis das Gefühl verschwand. `Was war das?` fragte er sich. Sora dachte einen Moment nach bis es ihm einfiel. `Roxas!`. Sora war klar das nur Roxas so etwas bei ihm auslösen kann und ihm war außerdem klar das Roxas dieses mal wohl so sehr in seiner Trauer versinken würde das Sora ihn für eine lange Zeit nicht würde ansprechen können. Sora schaute auf seine Hand und dachte `Warum kann ich ihn nicht befreien er hat die Freiheit so sehr verdient`.

Während Sora da stand und grübelte spürte er etwas feuchtes auf seiner Wange. `Was? Tränen?` Sora war verwirrt aber dann fiel ihm ein das Roxas ja schon mal so etwas bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er wischte die Tränen weg als er plötzlich jemanden rufen hörte ``Hey Sora was stehst du da so faul rum?``. Es war Kairi die nach ihm rief. Sie lief ihm lächelnd entgegen aber als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah erlosch ihr Lächeln. ``Was ist los Sora? Du siehst so traurig aus`` Kairi sah ihren Freund besorgt an. ``Roxas hat wieder eine Trauerattacke. `` antwortete dieser. In Kairis Augen lag Mitleid als sie fragte ``Ist es wider so schlimm?``. ``So gar noch schlimmer`` erwiderte Sora traurig. ``Können wir denn nichts tun?`` fragte ihn Kairi nachdenklich. ``Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe zusammen mit Riku, Donald, Goofy und dem König die gesamte Bibliothek von Schloss Disney durchsucht aber nichts gefunden.`` antwortete ihr Sora zerknirscht. ``Heißt das er wird ….`` Sora unterbrach sie ``Nein! Ich werde einen weg finden! Ich werde ihn befreien!``.

``Was ist denn mit euch los?`` Riku war dazu gekommen ohne das einer von beiden etwas gemerkt hatte. Sora sah zu seine Freund und antwortete ``Roxas hat wieder eine Trauerattacke``. ``Das ist schlimm aber kein Grund zu schreiben Sora willst du etwa das das ganze Dorf zuhört?``. Sora wusste warum Riku das sagte. Außer ihnen dreien so wie Soras Mutter und Kairis Eltern wusste niemand davon hier davon das es noch andere Welten, Herzlose und Niemande gab und das musste auch so bleibt. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz an das sich jeder der von Welt zu Welt reist zu halten hat. Es würde nämlich nur für Chaos sorgen wenn jeder wüsste das es eine viel zahl von Welten gab welche alle miteinander verbunden waren. Riku schaute Sora an und meinte ``Du solltest mal mit ihm reden aber später. Kommt wir sollten weiter machen bevor sich die Leute noch wundern warum wir hier herum stehen und nichts tun.``

So trennten sie sich wieder und jeder kehrt zu seinen Aufgaben zurück:

Es war bereits Abend als die Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussfeier abgeschlossen waren. Sora und seine Freunde standen vor der Stadthalle. ``So endlich fertig was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sora an seine Freunde gewandt. Selphie antwortete ihm ``Wir sollten alle Heim gehen und uns umziehen

sie Feier beginnt in einer Stunde``. Also Trennt sie sich und jeder ging seiner Wege nur Sora und Riku gingen gemeinsam. Als damals, beim beginn von Soras ersten Abenteuers, Destiny Island von der Finsternis verschluckt wurde, ist Rikus Haus so wie die Häuser einiger andere Leute komplett zerstört und da Riku keine Eltern oder sonstige Verwandten hatte hatte Soras Mutter die Idee geäußert Riku bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Sora hatte diesem Vorschlag mit Begeisterung zugestimmt und auch Riku war davon begeistert gewesen. Nachdem sie bei Kairis Ziehvater ,also dem Bürgermeister, den Papierkram erledigt hatten war Riku bei ihnen eingezogen und lebte seit dem bei ihnen. Zwar war Riku traurig darüber da er seine Eltern und sein Zuhause verloren hatte aber er war auch froh das Sora und seine Mutter ihn wie ein Familienmitglied willkommen geheißen hatten.

``Riku! Hallo Erde an Riku!`` Riku wurde von Soras stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. ``Was ist los Sora`` fragte Riku Sora. ``Wir sind da aber du stehst hier rum als wärst du festgewachsen`` antwortete dieser. ``Tut mir leid ich war in Gedanken aber gut lass uns reingehen.``

Sora öffnete die Tür und rief ``Mama wir sind wieder da!``. Wenig später kam Soras Mutter die Treppe runter. ``Ah gut das ihr jetzt kommt ich bin grade damit fertig geworden euch eure Sachen bereit zu legen`` rief sie ihnen fröhlich entgegen. ``Aber Mama das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr`` sagte Sora zu ihr. ``Na und darf ich euch den keinen Gefallen tun und ach ja Riku da dein alter Anzug dir ja zu klein ist hab ich dir einen Neuen besorgt und ich glaube er wird dir gefallen`` sagte sie fröhlich.

Nachdem Riku ihr gedankt hatte ginge er und Sora nach oben jeder in sein Zimmer. Als Riku sein Zimmer betrat und den Anzug sah wurde er stutzig. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Anzug schon mal gesehen und jetzt wo er sich den Anzug genauer ansah bemerkte er das Blatt Papier das drauf lag. Riku hob das Blatt auf und sah das es sich wohl um einen Brief handelte er las ihn. ``Für Riku`` stand ganz oben drauf. Riku las weiter.

``Riku, mein Sohn, wenn du diesen Brief liest dann bin ich nicht mehr da und Sonea ,also Soras Mutter, hat dir diesen Brief und den Anzug gegeben. Was du dich jetzt sicher fragst von wem diese Brief ist nun er ist vom mir deinem Vater. Und was du dich sicher auch noch fragst ist was dieser Brief und der Anzug zu bedeuten haben. Nun ich spüre schon seit einer weile das etwas schreckliches mit dieser Welt passiere wird und ich wollte sichergehen das falls mir was passiert ich ein Geschenk und einige letzten Worte für dich habe. Du musst wissen das ich kein gewöhnlicher Bewohner dieses Dorfes bin. Nein. Ich gehöre einer Familie an die seit Generationen über diese Welt wacht und du wärst der nächste Wächter gewesen. Unser Stammbaum reicht zurück auf einen Schlüsselschwertträger welcher vor vielen Generationen dabei half diese Welt zu besiedeln. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher was ein Schlüsselschwert ist aber das musst du selber raus finden. Und eben dieser Schlüsselschwertträger übertrug seinen Nachfahren eine Aufgabe und spezielle Kräfte. Die Aufgabe war diese Welt zu beschützten und was die Kräfte sind darf ich leider in diesem Brief nicht sagen. Und jeder Vater übertrug beides auf seinen Sohn wenn dieser 18 wurde. Doch ich konnte das nicht denn falls du dieser Brief wirklich liest bin ich tot und ich habe meine Aufgabe nicht auf dich übertragen. Das ha zur folge das diese Kräfte und die Aufgabe mit mir ins Grab wandern aber ich bin darüber nicht traurig denn jetzt ist unsere Familie frei. Frei dort zu leben wo wir es wollen. Und nun kommen wir zu diesem Anzug. Ich schenke ihn dir weil ich möchte das du etwas hast das dich an mich erinnert. Ich habe diesen Anzug getragen als ich 17 war und habe Sonea darum gebeten ihn dir zu geben wenn du 17 bist. Lebewohl mein Sohn und vergiss nie: Ich und deine Mutter werden dich immer lieben und wir werden immer bei dir sein selbst wenn wir tot sind.

Von Yakei an meine Sohn Riku."

Eine Träne rollte über Rikus Wange und fiel auf das Blatt. ``Vater. Mutter`` murmelte Riku traurig. Riku drehte das Blatt um und sah das dort ein Foto drauf geklebt war. Es zeigt ihn und seine Eltern wenige Tage vor der Katastrophe. Er stand in der Mitte, Links sein Vater und Rechts seine Mutter. Wie glücklich sie alle auf dem Foto wirkten. Riku sah das Foto noch einen Moment traurig an aber dann löste er sich davon und ging zum Anzug. Der Anzug war schlicht. Kein schmuck und auch sonst nicht besonderes. Es war nun mal ein ganz normaler schwarzer Anzug. Aber für Riku war es das schönste was er je gesehen hatte denn es war das einzige das von seinem Vater noch übrig war.

Riku zog den Anzug an und sah in den Spiegel. Er stockte . Ihm blickte eine jüngere und etwas kleinere Version seine Vater entgegen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst das er selbst war den er da im Spiegel sah. ``Musste es wirklich so enden, Vater?`fragte Riku sein Spiegelbild. Riku sah noch einen Moment in den Spiegel und fasste dann einen Entschluss. ``Ich werde dich Stolz machen Vater. Ich werde meine Schuld wieder gut machen. Das verspreche ich dir``

Riku kämmt sich noch schnell seine Haare und verließ dann sein Zimmer. Als er in den Flur trat kam grade Sora aus seinem Zimmer und versuchte grade seine Krawatte zu ordnen. ``Ah Riku könntest du mir helfen? Das Ding erwürgt mich noch.`` Riku konnte sich ein Lachen beinahe nicht verkneifen aber nach einem kurze Moment war er in der Lage Sora zu helfen. ``Danke. Ich hasse Krawatte aber leider gehören die nun mal dazu.`` sagte Sora. Die Jungs gingen nach unten um Soras Mutter zu sagen das sie los gehen würden. ``Kommst du nicht mit Mama?`` fragte Sora seine Mutter als er sah das sie grade ihre Kochschürze an hatte. ``Nein Schatz. Ich hab noch was zu tun den ich und die anderen stolzen Eltern feiern später im kleinen Kreise.`` antwortete diese. ``Ok wenn du meinst Mama. Wir gehen jetzt los.`` sagte Sora. Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich und gingen los.

Als sie de Stadthalle erreichten warteten ihre Freunde schon davor. ``Hallo Jungs. Wow ihr seht echt gut aus!`` rief ihnen Selphie entgegen. ``Hey pass auf Sora gehört mit `` sagte Kairi lachen. ``Oh tut mir leid ich wusste nicht das die Dame so eifersüchtig ist`` antwortete Selphie ebenso lachend.

``Na meine Damen es ist doch genug für alle da`` sagte Sora zu den beiden. Riku, Tidus und Wakka bekamen sich vor lachen schon nicht mehr ein als Kairi sagte ``Genug davon bevor sich noch jemand richtig lächerlich macht. Wir sollten jetzt rein gehen.`` Sie hackte sich bei Sora ein und so gingen sie alle in die Stadthalle. Sie sahen das viele weitere Leute dazu kamen. Sie sahen viele ihrer Schulkameraden aber auch deren Eltern und Geschwister.

Sie betreten die Halle und sahen das fast das gesamte Dorf da war um zu feiern das eine weiter Generation von Schüler die Schule abgeschlossen hatte. Nachdem alle ihr Plätze eingenommen hatten betrat der Bürgermeister zusammen mit dem Schuldirektor die Bühne. Der Bürgermeister trat zum Podium und nahm das Mirko in die Hand. ``So meine lieben Leute ich bitte sie um ruhe wir möchten nun anfangen`` sagte er. Er wartete bis Stille eingekehrt war dann fing er an zu sprechen.

``Willkommen liebe Schüler, liebe Eltern und Geschwister. Heute ist der Tag an dem unsere Kinder ihre Schulzeit beenden und ihrer Zukunft entgegen treten. Ob sie nun eine Beruf ergreife oder ihren Wissensschatz weiter ausweiten wollen. Eines ist sicher: Wir sind stolz auf unsere Kinder stolz auf das was sie geworden sind... Nämlich junge Erwachsene. Heute wollen wir eben das feiern. Ab heute sind sie junge Erwachsene und bereit den weg zu wählen den sie gehen wollen. Und nun lasst uns beginnen.``

Das Publikum applaudierte laut und viel. Der Bürgermeister ließ den Schuldirektor an das Podium.

Der Direktor ließ den Applaus noch einen Moment weiter gehen dann hob er die Hände um das Publikum zu beruhigen. Als endlich der letzte aufgehört hatte zu Klatschen fing er an zu Sprechen. ``Ich heiße euch alle im Namen der Schule willkommen und würde ohne viel Gerede sagen lasst die Zeugnisausgabe beginnen!`` Die Leute applaudierten. Der Direktor wartete bis ruhe eingekehrt war bevor er weiter machte. ``Ich werde nun die Schüler einen nach dem anderen auf die Bühne bitten um sein Zeugnis zu holen. Also dann los gehts``.

Er rief einen nach dem anderen auf und überreichte ihnen ihre Zeugnisse und gratulierte ihnen. Nach eine weile war es endlich bei unseren Freunden angelangt. ``Selphie`` sagte der Direktor in Mikro. Selphie stand auf und ging in ihrer üblichen hopsenden Gangart Richtung Bühne und nahm dort ihr Zeugnis und die Glückwünsche der Lehrer entgegen. Als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte war Sora dran. Er ging auf die Bühne und nahm sein Zeugnis und ließ sich von allen Gratulieren. Währen er von der Bühne runter ging winkte er alle zu und übersah dabei die letzte Stufe und wäre fast von der Bühne gefallen. Gelächter begleitete Sora an seinen Platz zurück. Als die Leute sich wider beruhigt hatten sprach der Direktor ``Ich hoffe der nächsten Schüler schaffen es die Bühne zu verlassen ohne dabei zu falle``. Aus der hinteren Reihe antwortete Tidus stimme ``Ich kann nichts versprechen``. ``Tidus du bist nun dran komm auf die Bühne`` sagte der Direktor darauf hin. Tidus ging auf die Bühne und nahm sein Zeugnis doch anstatt ganz normal die Treppe runter zu gehen sprang er mit einem Salto von der Bühne. Er verbeugte sich noch vor dem Publikum bevor er sich schließlich hinsetzte. Die Leute Jubelten so lange bis der Direktor sie bat ruhig zu sein. Bevor der Direktor den nächsten Schüler aufrief sagte er noch ``So ich hoffe die restlichen Schüler unterlassen solch akrobatischen Vorstellungen.``

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später waren alle Schüler versorgt und der Direktor sprach ein letztes mal

zum Publikum. ``Nun sind wir fertig mit der Verteilung der Zeugnisse und ich möchte sie bitte ihre Stühle an die Seite zu den Tischen zu räumen damit wir eine Tanzfläche haben. Des weiteren kann ich ihnen mitteilen das das Buffet nun eröffnet ist``

Die Leute klatschen und räumten dann ihre Stühle zu Seite. Sora und seine Freunde besorgten sich alle was zu Essen und setzen sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Sora setze sich hin und fing an sein Zeugnis mit dem von Kairi zu vergleichen. ``Du bist überall besser als ich. Wie immer also`` sagte er. ``Aber in Sport warst du schon immer besser auch dieses Jahr.`` sagte Kairi. ``Und außerdem ist es ein wunder das du deinen Abschluss überhaupt hast. Hätte der Direktor dich nicht die Prüfungen machen lassen anstatt das letzte Jahr zu wiederholen hättest du jetzt kein Abschlusszeugnis.`` meinte Riku hinzu. ``Er hat ja sogar mich die Abschlussprüfungen nachholen lassen. Das war echt nett von ihm`` fügte er noch hinzu. Nach dem Essen reichte Sora Kairi die Hand und sagte ``komm lass uns tanzen``. Kairi sagte überrascht aber dennoch erfreut ja und so verließen die beiden den Tisch Richtung Tanzfläche. Selphie wand sich an Riku und fragte ``Riku, würdest du mit mir Tanzen? Bitte``. Riku sah sie an und da viel ihm ein das Selphie ja Gefühle für ihn empfand die er

zwar nicht erwiderte, was sie auch wusste, aber er wollte sie nicht traurig machen und sagte ja. Als die beiden weg waren blieben Tidus und Wakka zu zweit am Tisch zurück. Tidus wand sich an seinen besten Freund und sagte ``Du Wakka...`` dieser fiel ihm ins Wort ``Wehe du fragst mich jetzt ob ich mit dir Tanze``. ``Nein das wollte ich nicht fragen. Ich wollte fragen warum wir keine Verabredungen haben?``. Wakka antwortete ``Keine Ahnung mein Freund. Ich würde sagen wir sollte los gehen und gucken ob wir das eine oder andere einsame Mädchen finden.``

Und so gingen sie los um sich eine Verabredung zu besorgen.

Später als es schon fast Mitternacht war gingen sie alle nachhause. Bevor sie sich trennten sagte Kairi zu Riku und Sora ``Vergesst nicht wir treffen und Morgen früh um 8 auf der Spielinsel ``

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Jung und ging ihrer Wege.

Als sie zuhause waren legten sie sich schlafen. Denn so friedlich ihr leben das letzte Jahr gewesen war um so aufregender würde das Abenteuer werden das sie erwartete.

_Währenddessen an einem anderen Ort:_

_Eine kleine Gestalt mit großen runden Ohren betrat den Thronsaal. Sie winkte einen der Besendiener zu sich und sagte ``Weck bitte den königlichen Botschafter und schick ihn zu mir.``_

_Der Besen verbeugte sich und ging davon. _

_Wenig später betrat eine größere und Schlanke Gestalt den Saal. Die Gestalt verbeugte sich und sagte ``Ihr habt mich gerufen?``_

_``Ja das habe ich. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich mein Freund.`` antwortete die kleinere Gestalte._

_``Und die wäre?`` fragte die größere Gestalt._

_``Ich habe hier einen Brief der zu unseren speziellen Freunden muss. Es ist wichtig das du sofort aufbrichst.`` antwortete die kleinere Gestalt und überreichte der größeren Gestalt eine Brief._

_Diese verbeugte sich und verließ den Saal._


End file.
